


Almost Doesn't Count

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Gap Filler, M/M, Points of View, Season/Series 02, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-10
Updated: 2004-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Set after s2 finale before 301.  Justin's POV of the break up and why it happened.





	Almost Doesn't Count

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Almost made you love me_  
Almost made you cry   
Almost made you happy, baby 

__

Didn't I, didn't I You almost had me thinkin' You were turned around But ev'rybody knows Almost doesn't count 

It's funny I actually thought that you were starting to change. To be a new person. I thought you were actually starting to love me the way I love you. I wanted to make you happy but the more I tried the more you pushed me away. 

_Almost heard you saying You were finally free What was always missing for you, baby You'd found it in me But you can't get to heaven Half off the ground Ev'rybody knows_

Almost doesn't count 

I can't keep on lovin' you One foot outside the door I hear a funny hesitation Of a heart that's never really sure Can't keep on tryin' If you're looking for more Than all that I could give you Than what you came here for 

I just can't keep doing this Brian. I can't keep trying to get you to love me the way I love you. They say you're incapable of love that you can't ever let another heart touch yours. I didn't believe it at first, but now I know. I know that you weren't ever sure about us, sure I know who you are. I know what you do. But why can't I be all that you need. Why can't I be the one that you come for? 

_Gonna find me somebody Not afraid to let go Want a no-doubt, be-there kind of man You came real close But, ev'ry time you built me up You only let me down And ev'rybody knows Almost doesn't count_

Ethan is everything you're not. He's loving and romantic. He never lets me down the way you did. I've never once doubted that he loves me. I never will, because he says the words. He is there for me. 

_Maybe you'll be sorry Maybe you'll be cold Maybe you'll come runnin' back, baby From the cruel, cruel world Almost convince me_

You're gonna stick around But ev'rybody knows Almost doesn't count 

Maybe one day you'll regret letting me go. Maybe you'll come running back to me and beg me to stay. Maybe you'll stick around and wait for me, maybe you won't. 

_So, maybe, I'll be here Maybe I'll see ya 'round That's the way it goes Almost doesn't count_

* * *

__  
_Song (C) Brandy "Almost Doesn't Count"  
_


End file.
